pensamientos
by neerak22
Summary: pensamientos de esta pareja en diferentes y cotidianas situaciones.. nuevo capitulo... lo aprendi de ti
1. romantico

Como muchos saben dragon ball no me pertenece le pertenece a akira toriyama

Romanticismo

POV BULMA

Hemos estado juntos por más de veinte años y puedo decir que si, él es romántico. Y eso se debe a que cada uno de nosotros tiene una definición diferente de lo que es romanticismo

Para nadie es un secreto que él es orgulloso y terco, de hecho para la mayor parte de mis amigos resultó una sorpresa cuando supieron que él es el padre de mis hijos, pero no importa yo sé muy bien quién es él.

Él, él,… el hombre que me abraza por las noches para dormí, él que no toma café si no es conmigo o si no lo preparo yo. También es el hombre que daría su vida por mí si fuese necesario, el que sin decir una palabra y con solo una mirada conoce mi estado de ánimo él es... Quien sostuvo mi mano y fue mi apoyo cuando mis padres fallecieron, el que me permitió llorar en sus brazos y él se limitó a dejarme desahogarme en su pecho.

Él es la persona que solo en la intimidad de nuestra habitación se dedica a amarme y que como único sonido rompiendo el silencio se escuchan palabras de afecto o gemidos.

Él también es el hombre que no deja de discutir conmigo por nimiedades pero en quien yo sé perfectamente puedo confiar.

Sus besos en la frente al despertar y el beso en mi cuello son rutina desde hace mucho.

El que me dio el regalo más indescriptible que es una familia a su lado, 2 increíbles y maravillosos hijos y en especial una vida a su lado.

Oh claro que él el romántico y no del modo convencional… él nunca me ha regalado flores o chocolates o peluches... Pero no los necesito… él es mi romántico y perfecto príncipe azul


	2. pequeños momentos

Dragon ball no me pertenece, le pertenece a akira toriyama

Pequeños momentos

POV VEGETA

Desde que lo recuerdo las muestras de afecto en público me parece innecesaria. Creo firmemente que es ridículo ver a una pareja en público besándose, abrazados o incluso tomados de la mano esa es una línea que jamás romperé, y puedo asegurarles que jamás me verán así

Sin embargo con ella es diferente y a la mismo tiempo no lo es, nunca nos verán tomados de la mano abrazados o besándonos, honestamente esos momentos están reservados para la intimidad de nuestra habitación y sobre todo, y más importante esos instantes son nuestros y no merecemos compartirlos con nadie.

Sin embargo hay pequeños momentos donde ambos nos permitimos (mas yo) un pequeño detalle en público como cuando…

Siempre me gustara cuando ella toma un momento para secarme el sudor del rostro. Después de una pelea, honestamente a mí me da igual pero ese detalle me fascina porque me llena de orgullo saber que ella está al pendiente de mí

Me gusta cuando si estoy herido corre a mí y suave y firmemente coloca mi cabeza en su regazo y observa cuan lastimado estoy

Ella y mi hijo son mi apoyo y aun, cuando su fuerza física es inferior a la mía, siempre me da su apoyo si estoy herido y con su fuerza me ayuda a sostenerme.

Sin pensarlo dos veces la protegeré desde que alguien le haga daño físicamente hasta de un grito de un ser de otro planeta. Firme y suave y a veces con palabras la defenderé…

Pequeños detales que tal vez para muchos parezcan insignificantes… limpiar el sudor, subir sus oídos, mi cabeza en su regazo, un traje para la ocasión un beso...

Si en definitiva a veces esos momentos solo son nuestros aun cuando estemos rodeados…

$$$$%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%5

Este lo hice basada en dragón ball super y en cómo se muestran pequeños detalles de su relación…besos neerak


	3. compartir cama

Disclaimer dragon ball no me pertenece. Fic hecho solo por diversión

Bulma

Desde la primera vez que dormimos juntos me he acomodado a su izquierda y él a mi derecha. Es algo que sin planearlo decirlo o incluso pensarlo solo… sucedió.

Me parece relajante escuchar su corazón antes de dormir, si está relajado es un sonido tan rítmico que logra calmar mis pensamientos… si hemos hecho el amor su corazón late desbocado y me gusta saber que ese ritmo inestable lo provocamos ambos.

Si el dese un poco de su atención suelo abrazo por detrás y siempre su reacción es dejarme explorar su abdomen con mis manos, si se encuentra herido me coloco sobre él y curo una a una sus heridas.

Si hace frio su reacción es abrazarme por la espalda y acomodar su cabeza en mi cuello, si por el contrario hace calor suele dormir destapado y abre las ventanas

También sé que suele ser más hablador en nuestra habitación que en cualquier otro lado… a veces me cuenta su día (suele quejarse acerca de la cámara de gravedad, de los robots) si ha entrenado con trunks el clima algunas nimiedades y unas pocas veces me habla de su pasado.. de sus miedos… De sus inseguridades

Muchas veces compartir cama es mucho más que dormir en ella, para nosotros dos es nuestro pequeña burbuja

VEGETA

 _Me resulta innecesario recordar cuando fue la primera vez que dormimos juntos pero hoy en día es algo natural en nuestro matrimonio_

 _-ella esa mujer gritona y vulgar… mi esposa bulma_

 _Tras estos años juntos he aprendido como duerme y cuando lo hace es de una manera peculiar suele dormir como si estuviera muerta y al mismo tiempo como si no pudiera dejar de moverse…_

 _Si ella tiene frio suele encogerse y acomodarse como gato al lado mío … si por el contrario tiene calor tira las almohadas y duerme sin taparse. Si tiene una pesadilla tiende a patalear y golpear con sus puños (su fuerza física es casi nula pero si estas dormido suele despertarme)_

 _Antes de dormir hay pequeñas rutinas que pocas veces cambian. Si ha tenido un día estresante un baño de burbujas y una buena dosis de sexo duro logran relajarla, si por el contrario tuvo un día relajado suele leer poco_

 _Muchas veces suele contarme su día, algunas otras soy yo quien habla._

 _Casi todas las noches que estamos juntos "hacemos el amor " como ella suele decirlo y como si solo existiera una manera al terminar ella se coloca a mi izquierda y acomoda su cabeza en mi pecho y sin darme cuenta duerme así... alguna vez la escuche decir entre sueños que el sonido de mi corazón la relajaba. Entiendo su postura para mí el sonido de su respiración cuando duerme resulta el mejor remedio para descansar y si a eso le agregas el calor de su cuerpo la sensación de sus manos en mi abdomen bueno es casi seguro dormiré al instante_

 _Hubo un tiempo donde dormir para mí era solo una necesidad, solo era necesario para recuperar fuerzas, el lugar no era importante ahora sigue siendo una necesidad para recuperar energía… sin embargo puedo decir que compartir cama con ella es… más que dormir juntos o tener sexo, hacer el amor dormir con ella es estar cómodos es un espacio solo para nosotros…_

Hasta aquí el dia de hoy... he estado ocupada pero la musa me ha visitado... Bueno hasta la próxima y gracias por leer


	4. gesto

Disclaimer dragon ball no me pertenece

gestos

Era solo un gesto pequeño tal vez para muchos insignificante pero no lo fue para esas dos personitas que a diferente a pesar de tener edades diferentes compartían padres.

Vegeta entró en la cocina para el desayuno mientras el movimiento típico de la hora reinaba el lugar. Una madre arreglando los pendientes del día mientras ayuda a que sus hijos logren llegar a tiempo a sus actividades diarias, para el príncipe ese ritual era normal el se enfocaba en los alimentos mientras escuchaba a su familia hablar sobre lo que debía hacer o la hora o algo en general, sin embargo aun cuando sus ojos se posaban en sus alimentos seguía los movimientos de su esposa mientras preparaba las cosas para el día o dejaba ordenes etc.

Cuando la peli azul pasó a lado de vegeta su mano se posó por un momento en el cuello del príncipe y suavemente arrastro sus uñas hacia el cuello en lo que avanzo hacia su destino.

Cada uno seguía sus acciones pero para Trunks fue imposible no notar que su padre emitió una sonrisa de... satisfacción y agrado más que eso era una sonrisa de coqueteo algo entre amor y deseo, para Bra fue increíble ver que su mama aun ocupada y diciendo ordenes tenia brillo en sus ojos, no era el brillo de cuando abrazaba a trunks o de ver a sus amigos su mama se veía... radiante y solo lo tuvo al momento en que tocó a su esposo.

Desde ese día notaron ese gesto entre sus padres, por primera vez fueron conscientes del amor que existía entre ellos. Lo que los hijos no habían notado nunca es que ese gesto tenia más de 5 años en esa pareja, ya sea por el o por ella es su manera iniciar un buen día sin palabras.

6&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&6

Bueno chicas y que me visita la musa en el trabajo literal estaba haciendo remisiones y estados de cuenta pero bueno los veo después y gracias por sus msj

Neerak


	5. lo aprendi de ti

Dragon ball no me pertenece, fic hecho solo con fines de diversión y sin fines de lucro

Lo aprendí de ti

Vegeta

Bulma ha estado cantando la misma canción desde la mañana, y se le nota melancólica, y con un par de suspiros, normalmente ella no es el tipo de mujer romántica para llegar a lo cursi, sin embargo ella se encuentra cantando con mucho sentimiento

Su voz inunda mis sentidos _Te conocí un día de abril, un día común, el día que menos lo esperaba. Yo no pensaba en el amor, ni lo creía y mucho menos lo buscaba. Y de pronto apareciste tú, destrozando paredes e ideas te volviste mi luz._

Wow la canción se puede considerar cursi, así que ella se encuentra en nuestra alcoba tarareando la canción otra frase llama mi atención: _Yo no sabía que con un beso se podría parar el tiempo y lo aprendí de ti… Ni que con solo una mirada dominaras cada espacio que hay dentro de mí… Tampoco sabía que podía amarte tanto, hasta entregarme y ser presa de tus labios, descubrí que si… … porque lo aprendí de ti._ Sin más y solo por un momento nuestro la abrazo por la cintura y besos su cuello, ella se ríe y se gira para verme a la cara una duda cruza su rostro así que como siempre ella habla

-¿paso algo?

\- esa canción la estas cantando con mucho sentimiento…

\- ah eso... es el cumpleaños de yamcha - ¿Qué demonios? La suelto rápidamente y salgo de nuestra habitación… como puede tener esas frases y pensar el ese insecto, inmediatamente me encierro en la cámara de gravedad durante el resto del día. En todo este tiempo pensé que ella vendría a buscarme para ofrecerme una disculpa pero no es así, lo que solo logra aumentar mi enojo. Por la noche después de cenar solo en la cocina (me negué a compartir la cena con ella) pero quería dormir y decidí que puesto que yo no hice nada malo ella debería dormir en otro lado que no sea nuestra habitación. Subo a nuestro cuarto y la encuentro en nuestra cama leyendo como si nada

-¿estás bien? – pregunta en un tono dócil.

-mhhh- solo respondo caminando hacia el baño, me doy una ducha rápida, mientras la escucho que sigue tarareando esa canción, cuando salgo del baño me coloco unos bóxer y me acuesto dándole la espalda. Ella apaga la luz de su mesita de noche y se coloca a mi lado… en un movimiento ágil veo que se acerca al equipo de sonido toma el control remoto y se coloca a lado mío mientras deja que una de sus manos descanse en mi abdomen

-debes escucharla de principio a fin- coloca un beso en mi mejilla y las notas suenan

 _ **Te conocí un día de abril, un día común, el día que menos lo esperaba. Yo no pensaba en el amor, ni lo creía y mucho menos lo buscaba. Y de pronto apareciste tú, destrozando paredes e ideas te volviste mi luz. Yo no sabía que con un beso se podría parar el tiempo y lo aprendí de ti… Ni que con solo una mirada dominaras cada espacio que hay dentro de mí… Tampoco sabía que podía amarte tanto, hasta entregarme y ser presa de tus labios, descubrí que si… … porque lo aprendí de ti.**_

Wow pero para que me tortura con esta canción, si la escucho y le trajo recuerdos está bien pero esto es humillante, hago el intento por levantarme pero coloca su pierna sobre mí y me obliga a quedarme, fácilmente podría empujar su pierna e irme pero algo me obliga a quedarme con ella

 _ **De pronto algo paso y la pasión faltaba, nuestras noches se alargaban, jamás pensé sentirme sola y fría y tonta aun estando acompañada. Después todo se volvió monotonía, luego tantas mentiras que ya ni tú te las creías. Yo no sabía que sin tus besos pasaría tan lento el tiempo y lo aprendí de ti. Y que aguantarme no llamarte tomaría toda la fuerza que hay dentro de mí. Tampoco sabía que podría extrañarte tanto, ni desbaratarme y que se secaran mis labios, descubrí que si… … porque lo aprendí de ti.**_

Aparentemente esta canción habla sobre el daño que le hizo y cuán difícil fue olvidarlo, aun así porque me mostraría esto, es obvio que no tengo nada que ver en esa historia …

 _ **Y ahora que por fin te he logrado olvidar, hoy me vienes a buscar… … pero es muy tarde ya, me he enamorado de alguien más. Yo no sabía que con sus besos iba a reemplazar los tuyos lo aprendí de ti… Ni que existieran otras manos que al tocarme superaran lo que antes sentí… Tampoco sabía que podía amarlo tanto después de tu engaño que me hizo tanto daño, descubrir que si... ... y todo lo aprendí de ti.**_

Una sonrisa se dibuja en mi rostro y me relajo al instante... después de todo ese insecto la perdió por imbécil, sin embargo sé que lo que ella siente por mí es mayor y mejor que lo que sintió por él.

-Buenas noches dice y apaga la consola, se voltea y me giro con ella para abrazarla, si después de todo ella aprendió mucho con el, pero ella es mía… y sin mas el sueño llega y nos vence, mientras estamos abrazados.

Hasta aquí el día de hoy,

La canción es de Ha ash y se llama lo aprendí de ti, hace unos días vie un video de vegeta y yamcha con esta canción y puff la musa llegó. Los veo después y gracias por los review

Neerak


End file.
